


Dipper and Mabel and The Clone Dimension

by ThatGFFAN



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gravity Falls Fusion, Battle, Battle Scenes, Civil War, Clone Wars, Clones, Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Gravity Falls References, Multiverse, Nuclear Warfare, Post-Gravity Falls, Science Fiction, Terminator inspired, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGFFAN/pseuds/ThatGFFAN
Summary: After getting into a fight with Mabel, Dipper is kidnapped and taken to a strange new world made up of himself. Now it's up to Mabel, Wendy and their new friend to not only save Dipper, but all of Dipper and Mabel kind from annihilation at the hands of a rogue Dipper clone.





	1. A Strange New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, Dipper finds himself in an insane new world.

“I can’t believe you Mabel!” yelled Dipper.

“Well, you can’t blame me for being so fed up with it!” she yelled back, “It smelled like crap!”

The twins were having one of their rare arguments. Mabel was wanting to play a board game but Dipper left his dirty laundry all over the floor. So, she dumped it into the laundry basket which angered him.

“Well, you could have told me before shoving it all into the basket!” he yelled back.

“I did!” fired back Mabel, “Multiple times! And you didn’t listen!”

“Well sorry for being too slow but you should know you can’t trust me to do my laundry!”

“Well, I still do!” yelled Mabel, “And you failed! Again!”

“Well, at least I wash my dishes rather then leaving them on the countertop!” fired back Dipper.

“At least I shower every other day rather then every other week like you do!”

“At least I remember to not leave candy wrappers wherever I go!”

“At least I didn’t raise the dead using an ancient spell!”

“At least I didn’t give Blendin the rift!”

Mabel was taken aback, “You swore you’d never bring that up again!”

Dipper realized he went too far, “Look Mabel, I’m sorry, but-”

“Get out!”

“Wha-”

“I said get out! I don’t wanna talk to you right now!”

Mabel practically was in tears as she commanded a now very upset Dipper to get out. She slammed the door behind him and broke down on her bed.

Dipper walked downstairs and picked up the phone, “Hello, Wendy? It’s Dipper. Can you come over? Me and Mabel got into a fight and I think I’ll need some support when apologizing. It’s a Weirdmageddon relapse.”

“Yeesh, those are never good,” said Wendy, “I’ll be right over.” She then hung up.

Dipper sat on the couch pondering over what he’d just said. He knew how much the memories of Weirdmageddon hurt Mabel and he’d promised to never talk about it again. Now he accidently had.

“Anger really is capable of making us say things we’d normally never say,” he thought.

“Uh, can this day get any worse?” he said.

Dipper would soon regret saying that, for at that exact moment, he heard a woosh and a loud crash as something in the kitchen fell.

“Grunkle Ford, did you break something again with one of you experiments?!” he yelled. 

But then Dipper remembered, Grunkle Stan, Ford and Soos were out of town for the next few days to deal with a “paperwork issue” involving Stan’s taxes. Fearing intruders may have broken in, Dipper grabbed a bat and slowly walked towards the kitchen. To his shock, the intruders were not who he thought. Instead, it was-

“Dipper?!” he yelled.

“It’s him!” yelled one of the Dipper intruders.

“Get him, yelled the other one. 

Dipper ran as fast as he could but it wasn’t fast enough. He heard the noise of the stun gun firing.

He soon fell to the ground unconscious.

The two heavily armed Dippers approached him. One of them then flipped open a communicator.

“This is Dipper 12-E7,” he said, “Me and Dipper 16-U9 have successfully incapacitated Dipper classic and will be bringing him through shortly.”

“Hey!” said 16-U9. “I wanted to say that!”

“Quiet!” yelled 12-E7, as he listened carefully and then looked up to his partner, “Tyrone wants you to stay here and neutralize the Mabel.”

“He wants me to kill her?!” said 16-U9.

“No, you idiot! Incapacitate her! Like what we just did with Dipper. Now, stay here and carry out your orders!”

16-U9 watched as 12-E7 picked up the incapacitated Dipper and walked back through the portal.

\----

“Oh, for crying out loud, wake up already!”

Dipper slowly awoke and to his surprise, he was no longer in the Mystery Shack. Instead, he lay in a futuristic looking chamber filled with all sorts of flashing equipment. In front of him, there was another Dipper.

“Ah!” he yelled, “Who are you?”

“It’s me Dipper…Tyrone!”

“Ty…Tyrone?! Bu…but I thought you-”

“Well, if we’re being honest, I’m not _your_ Tyrone.”

“Where am I?’ asked Dipper.

Tyrone face palmed, “Ugh, you ask as many questions as mine does. You’re in another dimension genius!”

“What?!”

“Look, it’s pretty simple…in this universe, Dipper…cough, cough and also Mabel clones rule the world. And I rule over all the Dippers.”

“Uh…okay,” said a very confused Dipper, “But why am I here?”

“Because I kidnapped you! Keep up moron!”

“Why would you kidnap me? What did I do?!”

“Relax Dipper. You’re not in danger. I’m not gonna hurt you…much. No, no. I need you.”

“Why do you need me?”

“To destroy the Mabel’s that’s why!”

Dipper looked on shocked, “Wh…why would you wanna do that?!”

“I’ll let yourself explain it to you. Guards!”

Several Dipper’s walked into the room.

“Take our _guest_ here to see Dipper classic.”

“What?!” yelled Dipper.

“Don’t worry Dipper, he’ll tell you everything.”

Dipper watched as Tyrone laughed on as he was escorted through a gigantic building. Along the way he saw many things such as pieces of iconic landmarks, paintings of Dipper clones marching across the globe and even the now faded Mystery Shack sign laying in a display case.

“What is this place?” asked Dipper to one of the clones escorting him.

“Dipper Palace,” he said, “Built on top of where Gravity Falls used to be, this is the hall of victories. It’s filled with artifacts that serve as a reminder of our clone kinds rise to dominance over humans.”

“Wow. So, is this like-”

“Silence! You’re only allowed one questions.”

Dipper remained silent as he was escorted into an elevator and taken down to the very lowest level of the hundred story super building. There he was met with an incredible sight. It was a mini replica of his home in Piedmont.

“Tell Dipper Classic we said hi,” said one of the clone guards, “We’ll be back for you both once Tyrone is ready.”

Dipper watched as the door behind him was shut and the elevator went back up. He slowly began to walk through the strange replica and soon spotted, sitting in a chair, the answer to all his questions.

“Uh…hello?” he said, “Are…are you Dipper classic?”

The Dipper turned around and looked at him, “Yes I am. Or at least, I was.”

Back upstairs, Tyrone’s celebration was cut short.

“Sir!” yelled a Dipper as he ran into his office.

“What?” he yelled.

“There was a breach in the portal room.”

“Whatever,” said Tyrone, “It’s probably just a squirrel that got too close to the entrance.”

“No sir, it wasn’t a squirrel. It was a Mabel.”


	2. Escape from Dipper Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet our main OC protagonist and find out how badass she is.

“Hello?” said Wendy, “Dipper? Mabel?”

Mabel walked downstairs, “Wendy? What are you doing here?”

“Dipper called me saying you both got into a fight and that he’d need my help to say sorry to you. But he doesn’t seem to be here.”

“Ugh, classic Dipper,” said Mabel, “He’ll invite you over and then disappear.”

“Well, I mean, you two rarely fight. And, it’s not like him to just disappear like this, huh?” said Wendy.

“Come to think of it, you’re right,” she said.

“Oh, you’re absolutely right!”

Wendy and Mabel looked behind them to see Dipper, pointing a gun towards them.

“Dipper?!” yelled Mabel, “Have you lost your mind?! And where did you get all the futuristic nerdy stuff from?”

“Silence!” he yelled, “I’m Dipper 16-U9, assigned to incapacitate you! And now it looks like I gotta do it to Wendy to. Hi by the way. Nice to finally see Wendy in person.”

“What are you even talking about?” asked Mabel.

“You’ll forget soon enough!”

Wendy and Mabel hugged as Dipper prepared to shoot. At that moment, a window broke and through it, a masked figure charged in and disarmed the Dipper with one kick to his hand.

“Get away from them!” the figure yelled.

The Dipper and masked figure then got into a fight which very quickly ended with Dipper being knocked out by the figure. It then looked over to Wendy and Mabel.

“Di…Dipper?” said Mabel.

The figure then took off its mask and revealed herself.

“Mabel?” said both Wendy and Mabel.

The masked figure was Mabel. But she had short red dyed hair, wore purple boots, a leather jacket and had a scar going through the side of her face.

“Well, that used to be my name,” she said, “And that’s not your Dipper.”

“Wait, what?” said Mabel.

“Look, there will be time to explain, but right now, you need to come with me Mabel Pines. You’re in great danger. And bring Wendy too. Quickly, we haven’t got much time!”

The short haired Mabel then picked up the portal zapper of the incapacitated Dipper and then threw his weapons to Mabel and Wendy, “Here, you’ll need these.”

“I’m liking this Mabel,” said Wendy, “Where are we going?”

“Hell!” she said as she fired the portal gun, “Now, follow me and keep up!”

Listening to her, Mabel and Wendy chased right after her through the portal and soon found themselves in a bizarre and strange world. They were in the portal room below the Mystery Shack. Around them lay many unconscious Dipper clones.

“What the hell is this place?!” yelled Wendy.

“Welcome to Dipper Palace level B5,” said the Mabel, “Back in the unity era, this was known as the Global Command Office. Now follow my lead, and don’t hesitate to shoot any Dipper clones down cause they will not hesitate firing at you first!”

“Why would I do that to my brother?!” yelled Mabel.

“Trust me sweaters…it’s not him. I promise I’ll explain this soon!”

Still clueless as to what they had gotten themselves into, they raced down the hallways and up the stairs. They watched as the Mabel effortlessly took down oncoming Dipper clones as alarms went off.

“Just shoot them already!” she yelled, as they reached the lobby, “Don’t worry, it’s on stun, so it won’t kill them.”

Wendy, upon hearing this began firing willy nilly at oncoming Dipper clones while a still hesitant Mabel couldn’t bear to.

“So, cooler Mabel…”

“I heard that!” yelled Mabel.

“Sorry!” said Wendy, “Anyways, where exactly are we going.”

“As long as we’re on the Dipper side, we’ll constantly be hunted down by these brainwashed maniacs. I’ve already alerted the awaiting hyper jet to come and pick us up from the rendezvous point on the top of the palace. Once we’re on the Mabel side of the planet, we should be able to talk without interruptions.”

“Did you just say other side of the planet?!” yelled Mabel.

“Yes, I did!” she yelled, “But we need to first meet up with our escape team up on the roof…a hundred floor above us!”

They ran until they reached the atrium. Mabel and Wendy looked up to see a huge dome above them.

“Is that it?” asked Wendy.

“Correct,” said the Mabel, “Heads up, multiple awkward sweaty clones approaching from all angles. Cover for me while I set up will ya?!”

The Mabel threw her gun to Wendy and nodded her head. Very eager, she began firing and knocking Dipper clones from all sides out!”

“Woah!!” she yelled, “This is the coolest thing I’ve ever done!”

Mabel meanwhile was still hesitant to shoot. At that moment, a Dipper clone got close enough to almost fire at her. And he would have had the other Mabel not stepped in to knock him out.

“What the heck is wrong with you?!” yelled the Mabel, “Just shoot the dorks down! I already told you that these guns don’t kill them!”

“I know,” said Mabel, “But…but, clone or not, he’s still my brother!”

The Mabel sighed, “You have much to learn sweetheart. But right now, hold this and don’t let go unless you wanna die.”

“Wait wha-”

Before Mabel could finish her sentence, she, the other Mabel and a still in rapid fire mode Wendy shot up out of the glass dome on a jet pack.

Mabel screamed in terror while Wendy screamed in amazement.

“Kids,” said the Mabel, as she fired her grappling hook which allowed the three of them to safely land on the roof of the mega building.

“That was so cool!” yelled Wendy.

“Just another day in the office young Wendy,” said the Mabel.

“Hey, I’m older than you.”

“Not in this dimension. But I’ll explain that later too, because here’s our ride.”

Mabel and Wendy looked on in awe as a giant aircraft traveling at unimaginable speeds appeared in the distance. They watched as it slowed down and hovered over the gigantic building. The back door flung open and two more Mabel’s became visible as they threw 3 ropes towards them. At that exact moment, their cover was blown as several smaller versions of the same aircraft showed up from behind being piloted by Dipper’s.

“Halt in the name of Dipper law!” yelled the lead Dipper, “We will not hesitate to shoot you down!”

“Uh, actually we were,” said one of the Dipper’s in the plane behind him, “They’re over the palace and Tyrone would not like a giant plane exploding over-”

“Shut up Dipper 18-F9! It was to scare them!”

“Run!” yelled the Mabel.

Mabel and Wendy climbed aboard the aircraft but before the other Mabel could, One of the Dipper planes fired at them and caused the giant aircraft to lose its position.

“Cool Mabel!” yelled Wendy.

“Go!” she yelled.

Mabel and Wendy wanted to help her but to their shock, the other Mabel’s on the plane began to prepare for lift off. They soon found out why.

Just as the afterburners kicked, the Mabel fired her grappling hook, pulled herself near to the jet, and summersaulted herself onboard.

“Later losers!” she yelled back.

With one huge roar, the jet screamed upwards and towards the edge of space, leaving a trail of smoke which blinded the Dipper planes. From his roof top office, Tyrone witnessed it all.

“Sir!” said his Dipper assistant as he raced in, “The Mabel ship is still in our range. Should we shoot it down?”

“Don’t,” said Tyrone, “Let them escape. She’ll be back. A Mabel always comes back for her Dipper.”

Back on the ship, Mabel and Wendy had time to process everything that just went down.

“Oh man,” said Wendy, “That was literally too cool! Did you see me shooting those clones?”

“I did,” said Mabel.

The other Mabel then walked up to them.

“Well, I must say…you two definitely have what it takes to help us win this war.”

Mabel smiled, “Thanks…uh, Mabel?”

“Again, that used to be my name. That is, before this all started. I changed it because I don’t work the same way as these ones do anymore. My real name is Rabel.”

“Well then, nice to finally meet you properly, Rabel. So, uh…where are we going?”

“Well, right now we’re still over the Dipper side of the Earth. Even up here in the stratosphere, we’re at risk of being shot down. But once we’ve flown over Europe, we should be safe as we’ll be on the Mabel side. From there it’s nonstop until we reach Fortress Mabel where President Mabel is waiting for us.”


	3. A World of Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel Classic and Rabel tell Mabel and Wendy the story of their world and how it ended up in the way it is right now.

Mabel and Wendy looked out of the windows at the planet below them. It was incredibly different. Gravity Falls was now replaced by a gigantic cubed building, huge skyscrapers towered across the United States, Europe was covered in one huge city, plumes of smoke were everywhere and a giant blue Pinetree symbol was visibly painted onto Greenland.

But the moment they crossed over into Asia, things became different. The land below looked greener, The Middle East was now home to a giant pink shooting star symbol, Japan was a bustling metropolis and Australia was now home to a giant castle located in the middle of it.

“And that there, kids,” said Rabel, “Is Fortress Mabel.”

“Okay, two questions,” said Mabel, “Why is it in Australia and why do you keep calling us kids?”

Rabel laughed, “It’s in Australia because that former country is now the capital of our side of Earth. And I keep calling you kids because you two are from the year 2013 and still the ages you were then. But in this dimension, it’s the year 2294 and most of us here are in our early hundreds.”

“Woah,” said Mabel.

The gigantic aircraft soon became smaller and smaller in size compared to the castle shaped fortress as it approached the landing bay. There, a formation of Mabel’s were waiting to meet them. The ship landed and the three of them walked out. A Mabel wearing a suit and glasses approached them.

“Rabel,” she said, “It’s so nice to see you again. Dare I say that the mission was a success?”

“Indeed, it was,” said Rabel.

“Excellent, I’ll be sure to tell president Mabel that. And you must be Wendy and Mabel Pines of Dimension forty-six. My name is Mabel 01-A1, the first successful Mabel clone to be created, and welcome to dimension forty-seven.”

“Uh, thank you?” said Mabel.

“I know you must have questions. Please, follow me. President Mabel is waiting for you.”

“Hey, can you tell me where the bathrooms are first?” asked Wendy.

“Down the hall ahead, take the elevator to level fifty-seven. From there you make a left at the Rosetta stone, and then take the escalator up to loading zone F and then another right past the Mona Lisa,” said Mabel 01-A1, “You can’t miss it.”

“Uh, I think I’ll just hold it in actually,” said Wendy.

Mabel 01-A1 guided the trio through the vast building. Mabel and Wendy were once again struck in awe at its huge size.

“Woah, how long did it take to build this?” asked Mabel.

“Construction on it began in the year 154 and ended in 166,” said Mabel 01-A1.

“Wait, 154? I thought is was 2294?”

“Oh, that’s the old dating system. Nowadays we use the clone system. Today is July, 18th, 182AFC, or After First Clone. It was a hundred and eighty-two years ago that Dipper and Mabel classic created the first Dipper and Mabel clones. Me, and Dipper 01-A1. That is if you exclude…Tyrone.” Mabel 01-A1 shuddered after saying his name.

“By Mabel classic, do you mean-”

“Yes!” said a voice from behind.

The four turned behind to see another Mabel. But she was wearing a shooting star robe, and walking with a stick. Rabel and Mabel 01-A1 bowed down.

“Your honour,” said Mabel 01-A1, “We were just on our way to see you. This here is Mabel and Wendy from dimension forty-six, as you requested. Rabel here was able to successfully bring them back with help from the Mair Force.”

President Mabel walked up and hugged them both, “Well done old friends. Now, Mabel 01-A1, please go prepare the rest of the Mab-Force for deployment when I say so. Rabel, you, Mabel and Wendy follow me.”

“Yes, your honour,” said the two. 01-A1 then left and the four of them then walked into president Mabel’s huge office. Mabel was left in awe at the sight of it with the many paintings and photos scattered across the walls.

“I must say, I’m very honoured to finally meet a Mabel from another dimension. One that isn’t made of paper.”

“Uh, thanks, I guess.”

“And Wendy, it’s such an honour to see you again. I do apologize that you had to be dragged into this. But it’s been a very long time since I said goodbye to my Wendy.”

“Uh, what happened to this dimension’s me?” asked Wendy.

President Mabel sighed, “Alas, she died. Alongside everyone else me and Dipper Classic ever knew and loved…oh, where are my manners?” She walked over to a drinks cabinet and pulled out a bottle labelled Mabel juice on it, and poured glasses for everyone, “Care for a drink?”

Everyone but Rabel had a sip. Wendy didn’t finish hers due to the high amount of sugar but Mabel and president Mabel drank a few.

Mabel then turned to speak, “So, president Mabel?”

“Oh please, call me Mabel Classic. It’s shorter and I prefer it.”

“Uh, okay, Mabel Classic…I want to know why my brother was kidnapped? Then why we were brought into this? But first of all, what on Earth has happened to Earth…and you two? Why are you both still alive when everyone else is dead? And why are there clones of us fighting Dipper clones? And-”

“Patience Mabel,” said Mabel Classic, as she gestured for her to quiet down, “I’ll start by explaining what happened in the last two hundred years. That will also explain how me and Dipper classic are still alive all these years in the future?”

“Yeah, that would be pretty nice to know,” said Mabel.

“It all began one faithful day that summer. Me and Dipper accompanied Blendin on an adventure to hunt down the legendary Time Pirates’ Treasure. But along the way, we ran into a pickle when we were faced with returning a wizard back to a king which he hated, or let him be free, but not find the treasure.”

“So, what did you do?”

“We let him be free as a nice gesture. To show us his gratitude, he let us all have a sip of one of his potions. We all chose the enteral youth one and after we all drank a bit of it. Blendin returned us to Gravity Falls and we went our sperate ways. Weirdmageddon happened and everything else in the same way as in your dimension.”

“Wait, so, you and Dipper are…immortal?” asked Wendy.

“Indeed, we are,” said Mabel Classic, “At first we didn’t believe it. But when everyone else had hit puberty and me and Dipper still hadn’t, we realized it was for real. And actually, we didn’t mind. The idea of being immortal was exciting. Eventually, Dipper became the youngest student to ever graduate Harvard and I became the youngest person to ever have her artwork featured in multiple museums. Even though by that time in reality, we were both in our twenties.”

“So, how old are you right now?” asked Mabel.

“I’m two hundred and ninety-five. Dipper classic too, but of course, five minutes younger. Let’s just say, birthday cakes have more candles on them now then they do cake. On the plus side, now I can eat as much sugar as I want without the risk of dying.”

“Dang,” said Wendy, “But, if you’re forever twelve, then why do you walk with a cane?”

“Oh, that’s just for showing off how old I am,” said Mabel Classic, “I don’t actually need it. But it makes me feel all old and wise. Especially around the newer clones.”

“Yeah, about the clones,” said Mabel, “How the heck did so many of them come to exist? And where are all the other humans?”

“I was just getting to that. You see, everyone else we knew and loved died. Grunkle Stan and Ford, our parents, Soos, even you Wendy.”

Wendy shuddered.

“We were immortal. They weren’t. And because we would never age and have kids of our own, we were now alone. And by this point, we were legally a hundred and twelve, even if we were still physically twelve. And we will remain like that forever or until the potion wears off…if it ever does. I think the universe will be destroyed first though.”

“But what about the clones?”

“Me and Dipper eventually returned to the Mystery Shack and decided to make a few clones of ourselves using Grunkle Stan’s copying machine. We made a few to keep us company as we led our lonely and quiet lives in the woods of Gravity Falls. We thought we’d just live there and take it easy. Soon though, I guess we both got fed up with the way the world was working then. Something inside both of us snapped and we decided that we should try to take over and change things to our own liking.”

“How on Earth did you guys end up deciding that?” asked Wendy.

“Dipper watched the news a lot and in turn I did too,” said Mabel Classic, “It first began with us taking over Gravity Falls with our army of Dipper and Mabel clones. No one ever found out their vulnerability to water and soon Dipper started making us use plastic paper to print clones with so by that time, they were virtually indestructible. Soon we controlled Oregon. And in 2124, Dipper became both the oldest and youngest US president to ever hold office.”

“Wow,” said Mabel, “Mom and dad always said that Dipper was destined for the oval office.”

Mabel Classic laughed, “Yeah, he got a bit cocky, but as his vice president, I kept him in check. Soon though, our Dipper and Mabel clone army continued to grow and a good hundred and fifty years after we became immortal, we both now ruled the Earth. We then dissolved all countries, made Gravity Falls the global capital, and built a huge mega global control building on top of it. Now it’s called the Dipper Palace.”

“Wow,” said Mabel, “So, how did humans feel about two twelve-year old’s being in charge of the world and ruling over them?”

“Much better then you might think,” said Mabel Classic, as she showed them a giant painting on the wall of herself and Dipper having Earth signed over to them by the then most powerful world leaders, “By the time we took over, all countries had either failed, were failing, barely holding on, or in civil war. Why do you think we both decided to act? The world basically gave us the planet and we swiftly ended all conflict. But then a new problem arose. There were now nine billion people on Earth, and given we reverse engineered the copying machine and made many of them to make multiple clones at a faster pace, there were now also one billion Dipper and Mabel clones. So, humans had to go if we wanted to make Earth ours.”

“Please tell me you didn’t murder them?” said Wendy.

“Goodness no! We wouldn’t hurt a fly. No, now in total control of the global economy, Dipper and his clones worked with the greatest scientists of that time and built huge space ferries that over the course of fifty more years, took all humans off the Earth and relocated them to Mars, the moons of Jupitar and last we heard, the nearest star to us.”

“Wow,” said Mabel, “How does it feel to have Earth all to yourselves?”

“It felt great for a while,” said Mabel Classic, “Those were the good years. Me, Dipper and our clones reformed the Earth and changed it all up. We fixed almost all the mistakes humans had done and advanced technology to new levels. Dipper and Mabel clones lived united under one flag and we couldn’t be stopped!”

Mabel classic showed them another painting. It was of the Dipper and Mabel clones completely terraforming Earth.

“But then, one night, it all fell apart. I got word that Dipper, Dipper classic, my Dipper, had gone missing.”

“I was in my first year of intelligence and combat training when DC vanished,” said Rabel, “Tyrone, the oldest Dipper clone, and Dipper’s long-term right-hand man took his place. He then to everyone’s shock, announced that the Mabel’s were responsible for his disappearance.”

“None of us believed him,” said Mabel Classic, “But because he was the oldest clone, he was trustworthy in the eyes of the Dipper clones. The Dipper’s listened and demanded we release Dipper Classic. I did my best to stop the impending disaster, but it was like something inside of him had snapped. Tyrone never listened. He then broke the century long dual rulership of Earth and divided it into two parts. The Dipper’s control the planet from Hawaii all the way to Moscow. Us Mabel’s control the rest of it. I had lost all power on his side and was forced into exile with the rest of the Mabel clones for a crime we didn’t even commit. It’s been an effective cold war since.”

“It was an awful day,” said Rabel, “So many of my close Dipper clone friends betrayed me. Me and the other Mabel’s in training at the academy were thrown out and forced to survive on our own. I ran into Mabel Classic one day who took us in and gave us jobs in her growing intelligence network.”

“But, why would he do that?” asked Mabel, “I mean, in my dimension we also had a Tyrone, but he wasn’t this bad. What went wrong?”

Mabel classic sighed, “It took me forever too to understand, but I get it now. He’s alone. You see, every Dipper and Mabel clone that has ever been made is a twin too. That is, both were created at the exact same time. They all get a number. Tyrone was the first clone and his number is therefore Dipper 01-A1.”

“But if that’s the case, then isn’t Mabel 01-A1 the original Mabel clone?”

“She’s not. And neither is the current Dipper 01-A1. Alas, when we made the first Mabel clone, her side of the paper got jammed and…we lost her. Tyrone survived. When the first proper Mabel clone came out, the Dipper clone that came alongside her did too. Tyrone was cool with it and let us number them both 01-A1. He then went numberless, just being known as Tyrone, the prototype clone. Every clone afterwards came out as a pair of twins. He was the only solo clone. I always thought it never affected him. Now of course, I know it did.”

“But then, why did that make him evil,” said Wendy, “I mean, if he wanted a twin so much, why not make a solo Mabel clone?”

“Not possible,” said Mabel classic, “Every Dipper and Mabel clone has the same personality, but a single bond to their twin. Thus, it requires that if there is a Dipper clone, there needs to be a Mabel clone. They both need to have come from the same sheet of paper. The paper is to them what our mother’s womb is to us. Both clones need each other given their different personalities. A Dipper clone wouldn’t survive day without his Mabel clone and vice versa. But given Tyrone never had a Mabel clone to call his own twin sister, it corrupted him. Years of watching other Dipper and Mabel clones live happily hardened him and made him effectively soulless. Even at such a top level and affectively being second in command, all that he wanted was something that we could never provide him with. And he felt that we both, for some reason me more than Dipper, purposely did it rather than accidently. And so that night, while I was out of the building, he used the opportunity to kidnap Dipper classic and hide him.”

Rabel then opened up a map of the building, “This was created by me and other Mabel spies that were deployed under deep cover into the Dipper side to gather intel.”

She pointed to a small room located deep below the building’s last basement and directly under Tyrone’s office, “This here’s a mini bunker Tyrone made in which he’s captured and been keeping Dipper classic in for the last three decades.”

“He’s kept Dipper down there for thirty years!” yelled Mabel.

“And you’ve always known this?” added Wendy.

“No,” said Rabel, “We learned of this mere days ago after one of our other Mabel spies was given access to files about it. We’re planning a rescue mission soon. And sooner then never because she also learned that in a few hours, Tyrone is gonna kill all of us.”

“Wait what?!” said Mabel and Wendy.

“I’m afraid so,” said Mabel Classic, “You see, after we took over Earth, we began a phase of denuclearizing former nuclear countries. That all stopped by the time Tyrone took over. We carried on with it and dismantled all on our side of the planet. But Tyrone not only kept the ones on the Dipper side, he doubled the stock pile too.”

“He came very close to destroying us a decade ago,” said Rabel, “But a true miracle saved us.”

“During construction of the new missile silo,” said Mabel classic, “One of the Dipper’s working on it went rogue and planted a special mechanism that altered the launch system. The Dipper made it so that the nukes can only be launched using the DNA of two different Pines members. Given clones don’t have DNA because they’re made of paper, Dipper classic being in Tyrone’s hands, all other members of the Pines family being dead, and since me and him never aged, got married and had kids of our own, I’m the only other person left in existence who can fire those nuclear weapons. And I’m not gonna. We hoped that it would stop Tyrone but he then spent the last decade reactivating Ford’s old Portal using whatever was left of the journals. He also made portable versions of it.”

“Wait,” said Mabel, “Are you saying that, Tyrone kidnapped my Dipper to use his DNA to launch nuclear missiles to destroy all Mabel clones?!”

“Indeed,” said Mabel classic, “The system needs DNA from two Pines family members, regardless of gender or what dimension they came from. In his eyes, if he couldn’t have a Mabel of his own, neither can anyone else.”

“And, what happened to the Dipper clone that went rogue?”

Rabel walked foreword, “His name was Dipper 145-F7. He was one of the few Dipper clones who didn’t believe Tyrone. He was committed to bringing things back to how they used to be. Using his skills as a programmer, he got to work on the nuclear systems and hid that DNA checker in and in such a way, that if attempted to be disabled, it would destroy them all instead. Tyrone found out about his betrayal on the day he planned to destroy us. He was angry and soon found out it was him. Last I heard…from a Mabel spy who was there…she saw him be thrown into the ocean after they captured him. There was nothing she, or any of us could’ve done to save him.”

“Wow,” said Mabel, “How do you know so much about him?”

Rabel then pulled out and showed her ID card. On it was her number.

“Mabel 145-F7,” whispered Mabel. “Oh, Rabel…I’m so sorry.”

It…it’s fine,” she said with a heavy heart, “The last time I saw him was before I left for the other side.”

Mabel classic gave her a hug, “Rabel here tried to assassinated Tyrone herself the night after she received the news.”

“I was avenging my brother’s death!” yelled Rabel, “But I failed…badly. That’s where I got my scar from just in case you were wondering. After that, I committed myself into defeating Tyrone full time. I swore I would never let my loss corrupt me the same way it had to him. I rose the ranks and became a commander in the Mabel Force. I’m top of my league and that’s why I was sent to save you and Wendy from the Dipper clones. Tyrone is too dangerous to be kept alive. Killing him is my personal vendetta. The chance has now come.”

“So, let me get this straight,” said Mabel, “There’s a rogue and evil Dipper clone who’s holding your Dipper and my Dipper hostage, killed your bother, and has divided the world between Dipper and Mabel clones and is now planning to destroy all of you with nukes but can’t because he needs the DNA of two pines and because he can’t get to you, he rebuilt the portal, kidnapped my Dipper, and plans to use him to activate the nukes to kill us?”

“Correct,” said Mabel classic.

“And we were rescued because we can help you?”

“Yes,” said Mabel classic, “Also because we feared that Tyrone may have killed you or taken you hostage had Dipper not cooperated.”

“Uh, okay,” said Mabel, “And now we have to all action movie like invade the giant Rubik’s cube shaped building to rescue both of our Dippers, save the world from nuclear destruction and kill Tyrone?”

“Yes, but killing him is my job, okay?!” said Rabel.

“Well, count me in,” said Mabel, “How about you Wendy?”

“Yeah sure, why not,” she said, “Uh…question?”

“Yes?” said Mabel Classic.

“Can lead the flying tank assault raid?”

“Given our current flying tank commander, Mabel 68-H9 is on a paid vacation in what used to be Tahiti, yes you can.”

“Cool!”

Wendy excitedly ran downstairs to prepare while the others began to formulate the battle plan.


	4. The Final Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrone is about to destroy the Mabel's when...

While the Mabel’s and Wendy prepared to attack and save their world from Tyrone, deep down under Dipper Palace, Dipper and Dipper classic had been talking and soon became good friends. Dipper Classic had told Dipper affectively the same story.

“Woah,” said Dipper, “So, your Tyrone in this dimension is evil and had kept you imprisoned down here for over thirty years?”

“Correct,” said Dipper classic, “It really hurt to see him betray me like that. I mean, next to Mabel, Tyrone was my best friend in all of this. He was my right hand and we both lead the Dipper’s into an era of triumph. We advanced the field of science, colonized the solar system in less time than it would have taken had humans led done it and speaking of them, relocated them all off the Earth and onto other planets and moons. And he destroyed all of that in an instant.”

“How did he kidnap you?”

“It was on the day Mabel left to oversee the construction of the new cross continent railway system being built in the Tibet region. Before I went to sleep, Tyrone offered me a drink because it was a hot evening that day due to the A/C units in the GCO being upgraded…if I ever make it out of here, I’m never scheduling A/C upgrades in the summer again! Anyways…he must have put, I guess a sleeping pill in it, or something as it knocked me out the moment I got to my office. The next thing I knew when I woke up, I was here. And Tyrone left me this.”

Dipper classic handed Dipper the letter and he opened it.

_Dear, Dipper Classic,_

_I know you and Mabel purposely sabotaged the copier when I was created. I mean, how has it been that no other Dipper and Mabel clone suffered the same fate as my Mabel did? I’ve held back for years but after I found out about your “little secret,” I know now that you indeed sabotaged me._

_Mabel will pay as much as you will for this. But I’ll make it worse on her and all the other Mabel’s! I hope you said goodbye, because the next time you see her, she’ll be a blast crater on the other side of the planet!_

_Tyrone!_

_P.S. Fuck You!_

“Tyrone thinks that me and Mabel purposely ruined his chances of having a Mabel clone of his own so that he could serve us in our global domination ambitions. But he’s wrong. We did our best to give him the easy life…to keep him from going rogue. In the end, it only fueled his anger.”

“But what’s the _secret_ he mentioned?” asked Dipper.

“Not every Dipper and Mabel clone made is a success as he thought. He found our log books which contain the status of all Dipper and Mabel clones. And hidden within them, he found the records of other failed clones. When a clone fails due to a paper jam or low toner for example…we immediately dispose them due to their failure to materialize. Tyrone feels that this is a betrayal of his clone kind by us. He thinks his Mabel could have been saved and we didn’t do anything. That’s what made him turn.”

“And now he’s gonna nuke the Mabel side of Earth?”

“I’m afraid so. My Mabel is on that side. She’s a tough cookie. I know she’ll survive but I’m still nervous.”

“Yeah. I hope I can see my Mabel again soon.”

“By the looks of things, you both had a fight prior to you being captured.”

“How do you know?” asked Dipper.

“I’m two hundred and ninety-five Dipper,” said Dipper classic, “Plus, I’m you from another dimension. I know exactly how a Dipper feels after fighting with his Mabel.”

“Yeah. Well, it ended up with me being kicked out by her. I feel awful.”

“Don’t be. Life’s short. And you both are twins. You’ll get along again soon.”

“Ironic of you to say that given you’re immortal.”

Before Dipper classic could reply, the elevator opened. A group of heavily armed Dipper soldiers walked in.

“Tyrone is ready for both of you,” said the lead Dipper.

The two of them were escorted up to Tyrone’s office.

“Well, other than destroying all references to Mabel, it’s nice to see that Tyrone has kept the place looking the same,” said Dipper classic.

The two reached the office where Tyrone was waiting for them.

“Dipper and Dipper,” he said, “Nice to see you again Dipper. And Dipper classic, it’s been a while huh?”

“You traitor!” yelled Dipper classic, “After all I did for you!”

“You killed her!” yelled Tyrone, “You both killed her!”

“Again, we didn’t! We did our best to help you. Mabel did so much to try and help you and this is the thank you we get?! That she’s gonna get?!”

“You should have just killed me then rather than keep me alive! How would you like it if you had to live for centuries without your Mabel?!”

“Given I’ve lived for thirty years already without her and still haven’t gone evil like you, I think I’d manage.”

Tyrone laughed, “You always were funny. But no matter. Now that I have successfully gotten a second Dipper by reactivating the portal, I can now finally destroy the Mabel’s once and for all!”

“Tyrone,” said Dipper, “You do know that all evil villain’s plans fail, right? It’s so cliché.”

“Shut up! I’m the only one allowed to break fourth walls here.”

The two Dippers rolled their eyes as Tyrone pressed a button on his control panel. Two claws appeared out of the wall and picked up both Dipper’s while two smaller claws duct tapped their mouths. Both screamed as Tyrone approached them.

“Not so tough now, huh?” he said, “Computer, retrieve DNA samples from our _subjects_ here.”

“Negative!” said the computer.

“What?! Why?!”

“Because you duct taped them. How am I supposed to swab their mouths for DNA when you duct tapped their mouths?”

Tyrone face palmed as he got the claws to remove the tap off the Dipper’s mouths.

“And you call us dumb?!” yelled Dipper.

“You didn’t see anything!” yelled Tyrone, “Okay, now can you do it computer? And just in case you’re manner sensitive, please?!”

Two additional claws with two cotton swabs at the end appeared and took DNA samples from both Dippers do be analyzed.

“You know, if you needed two DNA samples, you could have just done that twice to me,” said Dipper classic.

“That’s not how it works!” yelled Tyrone. Our Dipper guest here is from a different dimension so his DNA is different.”

“Guest?” said Dipper, “I was forcibly removed from my dimension and brought here!”

“And I’ll return you back once you’re useless to me,” replied Tyrone, he then whispered, “Maybe.”

“Wait what?!” yelled Dipper.

“Oh yeah, that reminds me.” The other two arms with the duct tape returned and once again tapped the two Dipper’s mouths shut. The system finished analyzing the DNA samples and with one flash on the screen, the launch system unlocked itself.

“You see this Dippers?!” yelled Tyrone, “Once I press this button, all of Mabel kind will be wiped out. After that then I probably will take a trip down to what’s left of Hawaii, check out the view and-”

A large explosion in the distance shook the whole palace and interrupted Tyrone’s speech.

“What the hell was that?!” he yelled.

“Sir, sir!!” yelled Tyrone’s messenger Dipper as he raced into room.

“You better have an explanation for what that explosion was Dipper 01-A1! Otherwise, I don’t wanna hear it!”

“It’s related to that sir,” said Dipper 01-A1, “There was a major breech of airspace on our side of the Pacific Ocean. The whole Mabel fleet is mobilizing on us!”

He then showed Tyrone the radar. To his horror, the screen showed him a whole fleet of Ariel tanks and hyper jets mere seconds away from the US coast and rapidly closing in on them.

“Ugh, this is what I get for be cocky and letting Mabel go,” he said, “Alert the Dipper Force over in Europe to get here as fast as possible and to give them permission to shoot down any Mabel force aircraft that they can see! No hesitation!”

“Yes sir.”

Dipper and Dipper classic tried to say something but of course, taped up, they couldn’t. Tyrone then looked back at them.

“Hey Dipper, I think I will let you go back to your dimension after all. But hopefully you’ll be fine going back home without your Mabel!” With a wink, he ran off to get ready for the impending attack.

Dipper screamed but he knew it was worthless. He looked out the window and saw a dark cloud of ships fast approaching. He just hoped now that Mabel would be okay.

The memory of their argument prior to this all flashed through his mind. He shed a tear.


	5. Battle of The Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle. Who will win and who will not?
> 
> :')

Racing across the Pacific, the mega hyper jet of president Mabel led the fleet of Mabel ships towards the Dipper Palace.

“So, what are our odds in honest terms?” asked Mabel.

Rabel looked up to her as she loaded up her weapons, “Well, The Dipper fleet is currently stationed in the Europe City and will take at least fifteen minutes to get here. So, that gives us fifteen minutes to topple Tyrone and save our kind from annihilation. Other than that, take all the time you need.”

“Uh…okay,” said Mabel.

Mabel classic then walked in, “Rabel, we’re nearing the drop zone.”

“Alright Mabel’s, gather around!” she yelled.

Mabel, Mabel classic and the rest of Delta Force Mabel then gathered around as Rabel showed them a holographic diagram of the building.

“Alright girls, right now, we’re nearly over the main atrium hall. Once we’ve all parachuted down, three of you will place chargers here that will take out the dome. Then we all will swoop in and make our way towards the control office. Intelligence sources from our other Mabel spies indicate that this is the most likely location our two targets and one perpetrator are.”

“Wow, she’s good,” said Mabel.

“That’s why I made her head of the elite Mabel Force and first choice for these high-risk operations,” said Mabel classic.

“Ten of you will use your stun weapons to neutralize the waves of Dipper troops while the rest of you cover Mabel classic and Mabel over here as we advance to this room. Once we’re in place, rendezvous back on the roof where Wendy and her fleet will pick you up. Any questions?”

One of the Mabel’s raised her hand, “Are we allowed to raid the vending machines for Smile Dip?”

Rabel sighed, “If it helps you fight harder, then yes. Now, move out!”

With that, the whole force jumped out of the hover jet and onto the roof. The Mabel’s given orders by Rabel followed through and detonated the dome. That allowed them all to leap right into the building and using their grappling hooks, glide right onto the floor they needed to be on.

“Alright, as we said, move, move Mabel’s!” yelled Rabel. Ten of the Mabel’s trailed behind and held back oncoming Dipper forces. With the dome open, the other Mabel troops raced in to provide backup.

Meanwhile, Mabel, Mabel Classic and Rabel, along with six other Mabel soldiers raced through the building while being chased by Dipper’s.

“Over here!” yelled Mabel, as she found a secondary hallway.

“Of course, the fire hall,” said Mabel classic, “We built these as giant safe rooms that could protect us in case there was a fire. I mean, it’s a very big building so it would take ages just to escape.”

Using the empty hall, the nine of them raced through the floors and soon were only a few steps away from the control room.

Rabel opened the door, “Just ahead and we’ll be right-”

The other Mabel’s stopped as Rabel was interrupted by a Dipper clone who had found them. He held his weapon up to her.

“End of the line, you scum!” he said.

Rabel laughed a bit, “Hey look, it’s the ghost of Wendy!”

“Where?!” yelled the Dipper as he looked back, allowing Rabel to knock him out.

“Huh, it fools them every single time,” she said.

Wendy rolled her eyes, “Even in another dimension, his clones aren’t over me.”

At that moment, the sounds of more approaching Dipper clones filled the hallways. Rabel looked back to her team.

“Listen, there’s more Dipper’s coming. Mabel, you, Mabel classic and the rest of the team continue down this hall to the control room. It has a big two doored entrance. I’ll stay back and keep these dorks at bay.”

“No!” yelled Mabel, “I’m not gonna leave you to fight them alone. They’ll kill you!”

Rabel put her hand onto Mabel’s shoulder, “Sometimes in battle, you have to make sacrifices that will benefit all rather than just yourself. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I promise.”

Mabel hugged her, “Please do.”

Rabel smiled as she saluted them. The Mabel’s saluted back. After that, they went in opposite directions. Rabel headed towards the approaching Dippers while Mabel, Mabel Classic and the other Mabel clones with them headed towards the control room.

“I thought you’d be more worried then you were about sending her solo out there,” asked Mabel.

“I’m not worried,” said Mabel classic, “Rabel is the best of the best. Those years of solo training and her loss toughened her up. She’s a whole army of one.”

“I hope so.”

The team reached the two doors. Mabel reached for one. It opened ever so slightly.

“They’re unlocked,” she said.

“Hmmm, something doesn’t seem right about this,” said Mabel classic as she loaded her gun up. She then looked over to the other Mabel’s with them, “you six stay here and keep guard of the place. Me and Mabel will scan in here.”

The Mabel’s nodded as Mabel and Mabel classic opened the door. The room was affectively deserted. Not a single person was in there. But when they looked over to the right…

“Oh, my goodness!” yelled Mabel.

“It’s them!” yelled Mabel classic.

There in the corner, were Dipper and Dipper classic. They were tied up and asleep. The two of them ran over and shook them awake.

“Dipper!” yelled Mabel as she untied him and pulled the tape off his mouth, “It’s me!”

“Mabel?” said Dipper.

“Yes, bro, bro…it’s me.”

Dipper wasted no time as he pulled his dear sister into an embrace.

“Oh, Mabel,” he said as he let the tears flood out, “I’m so sorry for what I said.”

“Hey,” replied Mabel as she wiped the tears off of his face, “It’s okay. If anything, I’m sorry I kicked you out of our room.”

The two smiled as they hugged. Meanwhile…

“Mabel?” said Dipper classic, “Is…is it really you?”

“Long time no see, huh, bro?”

“You haven’t aged at all.”

“We haven’t aged in almost three hundred years, you dork.”

The two of them laughed as Mabel classic helped Dipper classic up. Mabel did the same. They all hugged each other.

“So, looks like we’re done here,” said Mabel.

“Not quite,” said Mabel Classic, “Where did Tyrone go?”

“Oh, he’s right here!”

The four of them turned around to see the front doors swing wide open. In walked Tyrone with Wendy, and several other Mabel clones he and the Dipper’s caught being escorted in at gunpoint.

“And he’s won,” said Tyrone. He pressed a button on a remote he was holding and out of the roof, claws appeared and captured all the Mabel clones, Wendy, Both Dipper and Dipper classic and Mabel and Mabel classic.

“Wendy!” yelled Mabel, “What happened?”

“We were outnumbered,” she said, “We were lucky to make it out alive when the engines got blown out. Next time, we’ll need way more than fifty-thousand Mabel clones.”

“Yeah, yeah…sorry though Wendy, next time ain’t gonna happen,” said Tyrone, “Outside, all Mabel troop are either captured or about to be. And with you suckers now captured, it’s time to end this all.”

Tyrone then walked over to a control panel, and pushed a single button.

“Global nuclear arsenal is now armed. T minus ninety seconds until Mabel annihilation!” said a computerized voice.

“No!” yelled Mabel classic.

“I’m sorry Mabel,” said Dipper classic, “He had us captured, there was nothing we could-”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m just glad I could have seen you one more time.”

“Can you two stop it already with your stupid twin talk?!” yelled Tyrone, “I’m on the cusps of victory!”

Mabel remained silent. She didn’t know what to say. But then as she looked up, she noticed something that gave her a glimmer of hope.

“No, you’re not Tyrone!” she yelled.

“Uh…I am!” he yelled back, “You’re trapped, Mabel classic is trapped, both Dipper’s are trapped, the other Mabel’s are trapped, and I’ve started the nuke countdown. So, you’re wrong! I win, you lose!”

Mabel looked up and then back at him, “True, but there’s one Mabel you don’t have yet.”

“What do you-”

Before Tyrone could finish his sentence, the cover to the air vent above him fell onto his head. When he looked up to see what had hit him, he was knocked over by…

“Rabel!” yelled the Mabel’s.

Rabel got up and with one punch, knocked the release button out of Tyrone’s hands. It rolled over to the end of the room.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for a very long time!” she yelled.

“Ah!” yelled Tyrone, “Who on Earth are you?!”

“Let’s just say, my brother was the reason you’re even in this situation right now!”

“Your brother?” said Tyrone. He then remembered, “Ah yes…Dipper 145-F7. He was a traitor! A coward! A fool!”

“He…was…my…brother!”

Enraged, Rabel charged right at Tyrone and knocked him onto the floor. The others looked on in shock as the battle began with 60 seconds left until destruction.

Begging no mercy, Rabel began rapid firing her weapons at Tyrone. Tyrone by this stage pulled out his and fired back.

“They’re fighting…with water guns?!” yelled Dipper.

“It’s a clone’s weakness,” said Dipper classic.

“But I thought you said you guys used water proof sheets instead to make clones now?”

“Those ran out quickly,” said Mabel classic, “Rabel is from the batches made after it ran out and Tyrone being the first, is from well before we began using them. One hit, and they’re dead.”

They all watched anxiously as Rabel and Tyrone played a game of chicken. Both shot at each other but neither got near. The race was now to grab the release button and shutdown the countdown. That was Rabel’s mission. Tyrone’s was to stop her from doing that.

“Get back here, you rebel!” yelled Tyrone.

“In your dreams, you murderer!” yelled Rabel.

Fuelled by her anger and hatred towards the clone who killed her brother, Rabel fought on. But rage fuelled rampages can lead to loss of all other judgement. Rabel soon let her guard down, and out of the corner of her eye…

“Gothca.”

Rabel yelled as she fell to the ground.

“Rabel!” yelled Mabel, “No!”

Rabel looked down, her left leg had been shot at and had begun to dissolve. She picked up her water gun as Tyrone, laughing, walked up to her and placed his up to her head.

“You see, I’ll always win,” he said, “Now, as any bad guy does, I have to ask you, any last words?”

Rabel smiled, “Yes. And it’s thank you…because just like any bad guy, in your moment of triumph, you just let your guard down too.”

“What?” Tyrone looked down to where Rabel was pointing to and saw to his horror, she had fired her water gun through his legs too. As they dissolved and caused him to fall, he yelled.

The others were left speechless at the sight in front of them. The Dipper clones in the room backed off. But even with Tyrone now crippled, the game was not over yet. Using her hands, Rabel dragged herself across the room over to where the button to release everyone lay. She grabbed it and pressed it. Then, with what energy she had left, she threw it at the control panel and it hit the abort button.

“T minus 6 seconds to launch…launch aborted,” said the computer voice.

As the claws let everyone go, Rabel collapsed onto the floor.

The Mabel clones pointed their weapons towards the Dipper clones to keep them back. Dipper and Dipper classic ran over to Tyrone who was still holding on. Dipper classic then sat down besides his former right hand.

“Why’d you do it Tyrone?” he said, “Why?!”

Tyrone coughed, “Why do _you_ think I did it? I…I lost my Mabel. Why…why didn’t you just let me join her then?”

“Because…you said it was okay. We told you it was an accident. Me and Mabel had no control over it and…and I’m sorry.”

“No…I am,” said Tyrone, “I betrayed you. I let my own anger destroy our friendship. And it killed me.”

Dipper classic wiped away his tears as he hugged what was left of his old friend.

“Goodbye, Tyrone,” he said.

“Goodbye, Dipper,” he replied, before dissolving away completely.

On the other side of the room, Mabel, Mabel classic and Wendy had gathered around Rabel.

“Can’t you save her?!” yelled Mabel, “Come on, I…I can carry her back. Maybe we could-”

Mabel classic looked up to her, “I’m sorry Mabel…but there’s nothing any of us can do.”

“Oh, Rabel, please don’t die.”

Rabel coughed as she looked over to Mabel, “Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay with it.”

“But…but what about the future? Bringing peace back between the clones!”

“We already did Mabel. We took Tyrone down and we saved Dipper classic,” she said as she coughed, “And what future are you talking about? My Dipper is gone. I have nothing left to go back to. Now that this war is over, I have nothing left to fight for either. My mission was to make sure no other Mabel clone would have to suffer what I went through. These girls here have brothers to reunite with. I don’t. My time’s up. I’m done with the fighting. I’ve kept my Dipper waiting long enough. He waiting for me up there…waiting for me to join him.”

Mabel sniffed as she wiped away her tears, “I’m gonna miss you Rabel.”

“I will too. Thank you for all your help, Mabel. And Wendy, thanks for keeping my girls safe out there. Tell them that it was an honour to serve with them for me, okay?”

“I will,” said Wendy, herself all watery eyed.

Rabel then looked over to Mabel classic and saluted her.

“Thank you so much for your service Rabel,” said Mabel classic as she returned the salute, “We will never forget you.”

The rest of the gang and the Mabel clones nearby saluted too as Rabel closed her eyes, and dissolved away into an inky puddle.

Inside and out of the Dipper Palace/Global Command Office, the Dipper and Mabel clones who had only been fighting each other minutes earlier looked on. It was as if the entire planet had for a split second stopped to mourn the deaths of the fallen clones. And with their loss, came a wind that promised peace.


	6. It’s Gonna be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabel is remembered and Wendy and the twins head home

As quickly as relations between the Dipper and Mabel clones had fallen, they had mended. In the end, not even conflict could severe the sibling bond between them, and that too passed on into their clones. As work to rebuild and move on began, the two Dipper and Mabel’s, Wendy and the other clones gathered around outside the now former Dipper palace.

“Today we honour the sacrifice and courage of one of our own,” said Mabel classic, “She was a Mabel clone like many of you here. She lost her Dipper when it all fell apart. But she fought hard to change things. To bring things back to how they used to be. To reunite our kind again with our own brothers. And she succeeded. But in order to do so, she…and her brother, paid the ultimate price. For that reason, we honour them both today.”

With Dipper classic, Wendy and Dipper and Mabel’s help, Mabel classic unveiled a statue of Rabel hugging her Dipper. It was an image that was not only powerful given it showcased an event that they all knew they’d never see for themselves, but also showcased hope because while the two clones who were immortalized in it were gone, the same scene was being repeated all across the planet as Dipper and Mabel clones who had long been separated were reuniting.

“We’ll never forget you Rabel,” said Mabel classic.

As she was giving a speech about the future, Mabel walked over to talk to Dipper classic who she noticed was laying back.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Oh…uh, yes,” he replied, “I’m…okay.”

“You miss Tyrone, don’t you?”

“How did you know?”

“Another Mabel can understand another Dipper even without properly knowing him.”

Dipper classic sighed, “I know he was evil and, in the end, him dying was inevitable in order to reunite us all…but I still miss him in some way. In the same way I did when I first made him that summer centuries ago. I guess part of me wanted him to stay, because I didn’t want to lose my friend again.”

Mabel gave him a hug, “Hey, in the end, you got to see him again. But like he himself said, he suffered given he lost his Mabel. In the end, is it worth keeping someone by you if they’re not happy? It just doesn’t sound like a healthy relationship to me.”

“I guess in some way you’re right,” said Dipper classic, “I still miss him though. I mean, I don’t want to given he was bad, but he was good too…a long time ago.”

“Maybe if you tell others about him and who he was before he went rogue, that can help you heal. I’m sure a lot of Mabel’s hate him and think he was a bitter clone with harsh intentions…which to be honest he was. But maybe if you tell them about all he went through that lead him to do that, maybe it can help mend his image in their eyes.”

Dipper classic thought about it, “I might take that into consideration. Thanks Mabel of dimension forty-six.”

“Don’t mention it alternate dimension dipping sauce.”

At that moment, Mabel classic gestured Mabel, Wendy and Dipper to walk up. Dipper classic then took the mic.

“Wendy, Dipper and Mabel of Dimension forty-six, in honour of your service and help which lead to me being saved and the eventual defeat of Tyrone, I’d like to present to you three with the Dipper and Mabel medal of honour.”

Three Dipper and Mabel clones walked onto the stage and handed them the medals.

“They’re made from actual gold we took from some rich people’s houses after we launched them all to Mars,” said Mabel classic.

“Uh…thanks,” said Dipper, “They’re…amazing.”

“You guys mind if I can have some of that gold you took?” asked Wendy.

They all then laughed.

“I have to say, you guys helped me and Dipper out a lot too,” said Mabel, “We had a bit of a fight before we were thrown into this huge mess. And I guess now we’ve finally sorted things out.”

Mabel classic smiled, “I’m glad we were able to help you guys out. Though we do still feel that compared to how much you did for us, we just will never be able to repay it all back.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” said Dipper, “But, helping us get back to our own dimension would be a good start.”

“Don’t worry Dipper,” said Dipper classic, “I’ll have my Dipper scientists work round the clock on that portal to make sure it’s ready to take you back home later today.”

“And if there is ever anything we can provide or aid you in, please, don’t hesitate to ask,” said Mabel classic.

Mabel pondered over that for a second.

* * *

 

The portal opened up as Dipper, Mabel and Wendy walked through it and back into the familiar setting of the Mystery Shack. There they were greeted with the sight of Grunkle Stan and Ford.

“There you kids are!” yelled Stan, “Where the heck were you?!”

“Any later and Stanley might have called the national guard to come and help us look for you,” said Ford.

“Oh, hey Grunkle Stan and Ford,” said Mabel, “Don’t worry, we were just…out for a bit.”

“Yeah,” said Dipper, “We uh…had a place to visit.”

“Well, do you guys mind at least explaining why the heck my windows here have been smashed?” demanded Stan.

Dipper and Mabel stood frozen. Lucky for them, Wendy saved the day.

“Oh yeah. There was this…squirrel that came by and…it and it’s buddies threw acorns at the window which smashed it.”

Stan and Ford looked on at the three of them who wore smiles that showed both guiltiness and innocence.

“And that Ford, is why I’ve been begging you to get more of that squirrel repellent!” yelled Stan, “Those nutjobs keep smashing my windows!”

The trio sighed in relief that the Stan’s had bought their story. Obviously had they told them the truth, that Rabel had smashed it in order to save them, they’d have never believed it. While Gravity Falls was home to many strange creatures, to say a war between Dipper and Mabel clones which had spilled into their dimension was the cause would have landed them in therapy instead of off the hook.

As Stan and Ford argued about the window, Dipper, Mabel and Wendy sneaked outside.

“Okay, now do you wanna see it?” asked Mabel.

“Yes, show us what you got Mabel classic to give you,” said Dipper.

Mabel pulled a small box out of her pocket, pressed a tiny button on it and allowed it to increase back into its original size.

“You did not!” yelled Dipper.

“Yes, I did!” yelled back Mabel. She had gotten a jetpack, similar to the type Rabel had.

 “Dipper, you mind pressing this red button?”

Reluctantly, Dipper pressed it, and in a cloud of smoke, Mabel took off.

“This is the greatest thing ever!” she yelled as she launched away.

Wendy and Dipper gave chase, laughing about the whole event.

“Only Mabel could learn how to use a jet pack in a split second without any prior training,” said Dipper.

Wendy laughed, “When she lands, I call dibs to be next.”

“Gladly!”

As they ran through the forest, another thought raced through Dipper’s head.

“You remember why I asked you to come over in the first place?” he said.

“Because you wanted my help in saying sorry to Mabel or something?” said Wendy.

“Yeah. I was nervous and thought that things would never be the same again. But after the adventure we’ve been through, I think It’s gonna be okay now.”

“Of course, it will. I mean, if a whole planet of you guys’ clones can forgive each other and grow from their past mistakes, then there’s nothing you two can’t do and get over and forgive and forget.”

Dipper smiled. He felt truly fortunate that he not only had such a loving and incredible sister, but that he also had such an incredible and caring friend in Wendy. And as they reached Mabel who was dancing around in celebration over how awesome her flight had been, he knew now more than ever that as long as he had them both, especially his sister by his side, there wasn’t any challenge or mountain in his path that he couldn’t climb.

 

* * *

 

**The End**

* * *

 

_RIP Rabel Pines_

_2257-2294_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story.
> 
> But I have a bit more planned in the form of expansion summaries that will help you better understand the world this story is set in.
> 
> Stay tuned for that.


	7. Rabel Pines: The story of 145-F7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 in a collection of stories told in the 3rd person about certain characters and locations that were seen in my most recent story, Dipper and Mabel and The Clone Dimension. Learn about Rabel's past, the world she lives in and much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official name: Mabel Clone number 145-F7  
> Created: The year 2257 AD (or 145 AFC)  
> Status: Deceased  
> Age: 37  
> Occupation: Commander of the Mabel special forces

Rabel Pines, official name being Mabel Clone 145-F7 was the 7th Mabel clone to be made from the F batch made in March 2257 AD. She alongside her Dipper clone, Dipper 145-F7, were made in the US factory and thus, were put out into a world of higher opportunity.

When it came to deciding her occupation, Rabel immediately chose the combat and intelligence services while her Dipper (who she’d later refer to as Ripper) chose a line of highly skilled mechanics and computer software development. In those days, the best of the best programmers worked in the Space network which the Dipper and Mabel clones used to stay in contact with the humans they had transported off of Earth.

After 5 years of basic knowledge and training, both Dipper and Mabel 145-F7 continued their education in their chosen lines of work. Dipper joined the programmer’s department while Rabel joined the Combat and Intelligence academy. This was in the year 2263. But neither Rabel or Dipper would complete their first year of education.

The disappearance of Dipper classic and Tyrone’s blaming of the Mabel clone kind sent shockwaves across the planet and clone race. With Mabel clones now deemed to be traitors, they, including Rabel were thrusted out and ordered exiled by Tyrone’s forces to the other side of the planet. The last time Dipper and Mabel clones 145-F7 saw each other was the night before Rabel was sent away. Unlike the other Dipper clones, her Dipper didn’t believe Tyrone and looked at things in a much different way. He promised he’d do what he could to set things right and with that, the two clones never would see each other again.

Rabel and the other Mabel clones from the academy were dumped in the desserts of the former Middle East region. There they survived and travelled for the better part of a year. Eventually they were rescued by Mabel classic’s forces and brought to Australia where Fortress Mabel was beginning to be built. The gang of Mabel’s including Rabel were then enrolled in the newly created Mabel intelligence and combat academy. Rabel would graduate top of her class in the year 2270 and become a leading member of the Mabel special forces.

She and her Mabel clones would travel deep into the Dipper side, undercover, to gather intelligence and plant the seeds for an eventual coup attempt to reunite the Dipper and Mabel clones. Rabel, who still went by the name Mabel 145-F7, would always hope to one day reunite with her Dipper. But given he was working on the mainland US region around Dipper palace while Rabel at the time was deployed in the Europe regions, they never would. Working her way up the ranks for the next 14 years, Rabel hoped to one day make it to the top tier and be assigned to go undercover in Dipper palace. While other Mabel’s questioned why she had faith her Dipper had not been brainwashed like there own, she stated that he was different to them and saw things in a way no one else could. She would soon sadly learn that her assumption was correct through the most tragic of ways.

One night while at home in Australia, Rabel would receive word from the Mabel forces that her Dipper clone, Dipper 145-F7 had been killed after being found to be responsible for creating a failsafe system in Tyrone’s nuclear launch system that prevented him from firing them. Rabel was of course severely devastated by the news. It was only after she had received the official records smuggled in by Mabel spies deployed in Oregon the following day, that she’d come to finally accept her brother’s demise. And something inside her would snap.

That night, Rabel snuck into the Mair Force hanger and stole a lightweight hyper jet. While she was chased, it was called off after she flew into the Dipper side of Earth. She had stolen the jet in an attempt to kill Tyrone to avenge her brother. But Rabel was a soldier and a spy, not a pilot. As she neared the Oregon coast, multiple Dipper hyper fighter jets gave chase. She was forced to abort the mission, but not without damaging her jet after getting hit by missile fired by one of the Dipper jets. That caused a fuel leak which caused her to crash land on an island in the Pacific.

When she awoke, Rabel found herself cuffed and in the custody of the Mabel forces. She was stripped of her ranking in the Force for her actions and would have been sent to prison had Mabel classic, who realizing why she did it, pardoned her. The accident left Rabel hurt and gave her a permeant scar on the bottom of her face. When offered her job back by Mabel Classic, Rabel declined saying that she needed some time on her own to recover.

Taking a hyper jet and minimal supplies, Rabel ventured into the Desserts of the Middle East to train and heal herself in isolation. After 2 years, she returned, now a whole new person. She shortened and dyed her hair; she now wore a whole new outfit and had legally changed her name to Rabel. In her view, the R which replaced the M in her name was to symbolize that she was now full of ruthlessness towards the clone who killed her brother, but also to show that she wasn’t letting go of her entire past as she now carried a vendetta to kill Tyrone for not only her Dipper, but in order to liberate all of Mabel clone kind.

Seeing her newfound strength and capabilities, Mabel Classic appointed her as head of the newly made Delta Force Mabel, the most elite and skilled Mabel force of all. Mabel’s who trained with her told tales of how tough but yet compassionate towards them she was. Rabel was a battle-hardened drill Sargent, but also still a Mabel clone at heart. When she was not training the Mabel forces, Rabel was deployed deep into the Dipper side of Earth, gathering intel and information on activities deep within the US section, as she had always hoped to. While there one afternoon, on the 5th anniversary of her Dipper’s death, she sat at the edge of a beach in a wooded area near the Pacific Ocean and looked out, thinking of him. On that day, Rabel not only made peace with what happened to her Dipper, but also decided that when all was over, and when Dipper and Mabel clones were finally reunited, she wanted to reunite with her Dipper.

While she felt it was a bold and unthinkable idea at the time, as the years went on, she realized that her view on life and clone kind was not always the same as the others. Rabel often found herself arguing with many other Mabel clones and even Mabel classic over how to train the clones and what to do after Tyrone would be defeated. That made her realize that while she wasn’t at risk of becoming evil like he had, she was at risk of inflicting harm on herself and the other clones around her. And that all stemmed back to the fact that she no longer had a Dipper clone of her own. While the other Mabel clones fought so that they could see their Dippers again, she fought because she had to. And that made Rabel question her purpose near the end.

On the day the Dippers finally cracked the portal, Rabel was once again questioning what to do post Dipper and Mabel reunification. Being the best soldier at her arsenal, Mabel classic sent Rabel out to recover the Mabel of the alternate dimension so that she wasn’t at risk of being captured or killed by Tyrone.

Returning with Mabel and Wendy, the 3 of them, alongside the Mabel force, DFM, and Mabel classic, launched an attack to rescue the Dippers and reunite clone kind. While there, Rabel made them split up. While they went to save the Dippers, she went the other way to fight the approaching Dipper forces. But when Rabel neared them, to her horror, she realized that Tyrone was with them, as well as Wendy and several of her Mabel force troops. Knowing she was outnumbered, Rabel climbed into the vents above and saved herself from capture. Following them, she crawled into the vents above the control room where she witnessed Tyrone capture everyone and activate the launch system.

Waiting to make her move, Mabel spotted her, to which she blinked back. Before Tyrone could comprehend it all, she broke the vent above her and landed on top of him, knocking him to the ground. The two then fought fiercely for a good 30 seconds before Rabel was fatally shot through one of her legs by Tyrone’s water gun. But in his moment of triumph, Tyrone miscalculated Rabel and got too close, which allowed her to fatally shoot him too.

After her death, Rabel was remembered with full military honour for her service. Mabel classic would also unveil a statue of her and her Dipper the day before Dipper, Mabel and Wendy were to leave. In the coming years after, Rabel would be remembered for her courage and defiance. Mabel classic changed the name of the elite Mabel force to the Rabel Special Forces in her memory.

**_Though Rabel Pines died, the legacy she and her brother left behind would be remembered for generations to come._ **


	8. Dimension 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.
> 
> The past, the present and future of Dimension 47

Located next to Dimension 46 in which the series Gravity Falls takes place, Dimension 47 is the home world of Dipper and Mabel classic and the billions of clones of themselves.

Life was once the same as in other dimensions for the twins. But with one big difference. One day in the summer of 2012, Dipper and Mabel ventured with Blendin Blandin on a hunt for the fabled Time Pirates’ Treasure. Along the way they helped save a wizard from a king who he escaped from. Knowing their quest was over as the king wouldn’t help them unless they brought the wizard back, he let them drink one of his potions as a way to repay the favour. The three all agreed on the eternal youth one and after they each had taken a shot of it, went their separate ways.

The events of the remainder of the summer went on as normal. The twins would only remember that adventure and what they had done when all their peers hit puberty and they didn’t. They didn’t let that hamper their life plans though. Dipper went on to become the youngest person to ever graduate Harvard and Mabel became the youngest person to have her artwork in multiple museums across the world.

These ventures made the twins both incredibly wealthy. But despite that, they always lead quiet lives. Mabel worked out of Gravity Falls and Los Angeles while Dipper worked out of New York and prestigious institutes in Europe.

The twins though soon would realize the true cost of their immortality when Grunkle Stan, Ford and others they knew in their lives naturally died. As the decades rolled on, they lost more and more friends and family. And given they were forever 12 and unable to keep the family going, they soon became the last remaining members of the Pines family.

Around 2110, Dipper and Mabel were now family-less and friendless. The two reunited and decided to permanently retire to the woods of Gravity Falls. They had used their wealth to keep the Mystery Shack in their hands after Soos died and resettled there.

In 2112, deciding that they needed company, the two rebuilt Stan’s old copying machine and decided to make clones of themselves. Their first attempt led to the creation of Tyrone but loss of the first Mabel clone. The second attempt succeeded in making both a Dipper and Mabel clone. Tyrone didn’t mind then that he had no Mabel clone by his side. What they didn’t know at the time however, was that by copying each other at the same time, Dipper and Mabel had transferred their sibling bond, as well as their personalities into the clones. That meant that the Dipper and Mabel clones heavily relied on each other and were not compatible with any other.

At first things went smoothly. With a dozen Dipper and Mabel clones, Dipper and Mabel classic lead a comfortable life. But soon, events around the world would change that. The depletion of natural resources like oil and gas had driven countries into civil war. Around the world, nations were failing, had failed, were at or in a war or on the verge of it. The twins decided that with their century long knowledge gained on life, they could save the world from the turmoil it was in. But they needed help.

With the Dipper and Mabel clone army, the twins both took control of Gravity Falls and eventually Oregon. In 2123, Dipper ran for president of the United States and with no other candidate as qualified as he was, he and Mabel, who he chose as vice president, easily took power the following year. With their new found power, Dipper and Mabel used their army of clones with the US’s military might to siege the planet. Under normal circumstances, they’d be condemned, but with conflict now global and the twins promising peace, they managed to succeed. Eventually, in the year 2162, Dipper and Mabel were given total control of planet Earth by all remaining world leaders.

With total control of the planet, Dipper and Mabel immediately began to shape it in their way. All nations were dissolved, Gravity Falls became the global capital and a huge building that would become known as the Global Command Office took its place.

The GCO served as the twin’s home and seat of global power and control. From there, Dipper and Mabel clones helped push the twins’ vision for Earth. But soon, overpopulation became a concern as with 1 billion clones and 9 billion humans, they were ruling over 10 billion people. Eventually, the twins concluded that they needed to move the human’s population off Earth.

Over the next 50 years and with the help of the most brilliant minds of that time, Dipper and Mabel colonized the planets and moons in the near vicinity of Earth and moved all 9 billion people to them. By 2212, the only humans left on Earth were Dipper and Mabel classic and their 1 billion strong clone population.

Life on Earth got better under their rule. Mistakes made by humans were corrected and advances in science and art occurred. Dipper and Mabel classic ruled Earth and kept their clones in check. Contact with humans remained along with the continuous sharing of knowledge.

Earth also was terraformed in many ways by the clones. The US was filled with buildings that rose high up in the clouds. Europe was covered over with one huge city stretching from Britain all the way to Moscow. The Middle East region, home to many conflicts over the centuries, was left to be reclaimed by nature and finally, was at peace again without the presence of any clones and especially humans. Asia, and Australia especially, grew with Japan remaining a powerhouse like it did when humans ruled it.

Though life wasn’t all perfect. Many human era problems lingered on. Clones in certain areas lived less lavish lives than those who lived in other areas. The way it soon became, if you were a Dipper and Mabel clone made in the US or Europe city, you had more luck at making it big than anywhere else. But things were soon to change.

In the year 2264, Mabel Classic took off one morning from the GCO for an event over in Australia, leaving Dipper Classic alone with Tyrone. Tyrone of course, by this time had come to falsely believe that Dipper and Mabel classic had wronged him and purposely sabotaged his Mabel clone. He now had plans to sort things out in the only way he felt was right, by destroying Mabel kind as he felt that if he couldn’t have a Mabel, no one else would.

That night, as DC slept, Tyrone kidnapped him and threw him into a specially built vault below his office to keep him hostage in. Dipper classic had no way of saving himself as by the time he awoke, he was trapped. Tyrone quickly took over from him as at the time temporary ruler and announced that the Mabel’s were responsible.

When Mabel classic heard of this, she denounced it immediately and attempted to fly back to talk things out with Tyrone. But as she approached the GCO, she was threatened with being shot down by rogue air force Dipper clones who had sided with Tyrone. Forced into literal exile, Mabel Classic flew back to Australia where the Mabel majority of clones (given many Dipper clones on the island worked abroad), sheltered her.

The crisis worsened and by week’s end, Tyrone ordered all Mabel clones out of the US and Europe city. In what became known as the great clone migration, Mabel clones fled the west for the east while Dipper clones did vice versa. And that’s how it would remain for the next few decades.

Mabel classic did her best to contact Tyrone but to no avail. A year into the divide, Rabel Pines and the other clones from the combat academy were rescued from the Middle East dessert and brought to Australia to be part of the Mabel Force at the under-construction Fortress Mabel.

On the Dipper side, Tyrone got the clones to grow the nuclear weapon’s arsenal and upgrade it as well. In the year 2284, the system was up and running and he attempted to fire it and destroy all Mabel’s. But as he’d learn, thanks to the rigging of the system by Dipper Clone 145-F7 (twin brother of Mabel 145-F7/ Rabel), who had gone rogue, that wasn’t to be so. Believing Tyrone was lying, he rigged the system so that only two members of the Pines family could unlock it. With all members but Dipper and Mabel now dead, Tyrone would need them both to use it. And if he attempted to remove or override it, it would fire the nukes onto him instead.

Angered, Tyrone had 145-F7 executed. Realizing that he would never succeed in getting Mabel classic to help, Tyrone decided to instead get another Dipper from another dimension to help him. Over the next decade, him and his Dipper clone scientists used what they had left of Ford’s portal and plans from centuries ago to try and rebuild it. Eventually they succeeded in building one that let them kidnap Dipper Pines of Dimension 46.

The Mabel clones, who had many spies by this stage in the Dipper side of the planet, found out about this plot. Mabel classic, knowing that the Mabel Pines of that dimension maybe kidnapped, killed, or used if her Dipper refused to help, sent Rabel to go retrieve her while she prepared to get the Mabel forces ready for the invasion of the GCO which they had been planning for years.

Rabel returned, managing to save that dimension’s Mabel as well as Wendy. Mabel classic and Rabel then told them the history of their world and how they were now part of deciding its fate. Meanwhile, Dipper, who had been kidnapped by Tyrone, was being told the same thing by Dipper classic but from his point of view.

Tyrone is almost successful in winning but the Mabel clones attack and stall his plans. Eventually though, his forces are able to overpower the Mabel forces. He activates the launch system after having it unlocked by both Dippers and is almost successful in destroying the Mabel’s, but out of nowhere, Rabel appears to fight him.

The two fight fiercely and it leads to both of them dying. But Rabel is able to stop Tyrone’s launch system and save the Mabel’s. For the honour, dedication and sacrifice of both Rabel and Dipper 145-F7, Mabel and Dipper classic unveil a statue of both of them at the end of the war. With their work done, Dipper, Mabel and Wendy of Dimension 46 head back home.

But work is far from done in Dimension 47. Dipper and Mabel clones are reunited, the problems Tyrone caused are fixed and Dipper classic writes a book about all the things Tyrone did before he went rogue that actually helped better the lives of Dipper and Mabel clone kind. After all, his hate and horrible actions were fuelled by a form of misguided information.

By the year 2300, life was back on track in the clone world. Dipper and Mabel clones continue to live side by side peacefully and with no sign of their immortality potions wearing out anytime soon, Dipper and Mabel classic continue to rule over Earth with their now 2 billion strong clone brethren.

 

* * *

 

 

**The End**


End file.
